


Compulsion

by Random_Original_Ficcery (Random_Nexus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Original_Ficcery
Summary: A writer accidentally sees a prompt, the unexpected happens—or perhaps the expected, depending on the kind of writers you know.Written for the prompt: "You suddenly have an insatiable and irrational urge to submit a response to a writing prompt. You try to fight it." -Writing-prompt-s





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> A bit like it says in the prompt, I saw this is had to write something for it. It's just a little something to keep in practice, but I hope it entertains.

She hadn’t checked her Tumblr in quite some time, a little deliberately, a little accidentally, and since she had about half an hour to kill while dinner cooked in the oven, she figured ‘why not?’

Scrolling through, stopping here and there to like a post, she relaxed, her previous apprehension happily gone. Until a familiar URL came into view, a few short lines posted in a simple text format, and she felt as if her entire being focused along with her eyes on the words.

“Oh, no,” she whispered. “Not again.” In a few short clicks, seconds later she had her word processing program open, a new document open, and was copy/pasting the prompt from that post into that document.

Realizing this, she hurriedly closed her browser, and even as she was guiding the cursor to the little X at the top of her shiny new document, her eyes blurred a bit and a tingling began in her fingertips… it was too late. She was caught, hooked—her Muse had awakened.

When she came to her senses, the afterimages of other beings and places lingered in her mind and at the edges of her vision—beings and places that had never existed in reality.

However, even as she was struggling to cling to the memory of where her imagination had taken her, the blaring reality of the smoke alarm grabbed her attention with vicious immediacy, along with the yowl of her cat—who was pacing back and forth atop the back of the nearby sofa, tail lashing frenetically.

“Shit!” she gasped, rising to hurry into the kitchen, noticing that it had been two hours since she’d stupidly allowed herself to even glance at that prompt! “When will I learn?”

Her dinner was a grouping of charred lumps on the baking sheet, though nothing was actually on fire, thankfully. She opened the windows as she muttered under her breath about how she was going to search for blacklisting apps. Like, immediately.

As soon as she proofread and posted the prompt fill she’d written, of course.


End file.
